


Sadism and Maximus

by missyfixit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/missyfixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the both of them, it's just a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadism and Maximus

When he onlined his optics, he had no idea where he was. The room was dimly lit, and unknown source of light providing just enough brightness for his optics to adjust easier; the room was cold, and honestly, felt like a morgue; the smell in the air was rank, the smell of caking energon and other mech fluids thick filling and assaulting his olfactory sensors. While the ambiance itself made Maximus uneasy, the feeling of his wrists bound to the wall, shackled rather, caused him to panic. 

But when he heard that smooth voice, practically caressing his audios, he relaxed. “Ah, my dear Maximus.”

Max managed to lift his helm and lock weary optics with his captors’, even in the nearly negligible light. Overlord walked forward and yanked the warden’s helm up farther, smirking and licking his own lips. 

"My dear, dear Fortress Maximus. And pray tell—" He let go of Max’s chin. "—what have you done to deserve your punishment this time?"

Max inwardly scolded himself for actually believing he was in some sort of danger. After all, in Overlord’s hands, he was never in honest danger at all. It had all become a sort of game, a form of entertainment for the two. Overlord couldn’t get enough of the warden’s delicious screams of agony, and Maximus couldn’t get enough of the pain and suffering. It had become a sort of sick symbiotic relationship revolving around pure sadism and masochism. Overlord would never kill Fortress Maximus because he’d never want to lose his favorite plaything.

Maximus tasted the raw, metallic sweetness of energon on his glossa, and managed to gather some up to spit at his “captor”, his own way of egging him on. Overlord chuckled and smeared the energon over his faceplate, finally dragging his fingers to his mouth. 

"I see. Someone needs to be disciplined and taught to _behave_. Quite ironic, isn’t it, _warden_?” 

The way the Phase-Sixer addressed him sent shivers down his backstruts, and Maximus tried to crane his neck forward, indicating that he wanted some tactile attention. It wasn’t long til he felt his wish granted as claws dug into both sides of his face, energon already starting to seep from the wounds. Overlord yanked forward, tearing out pieces of metal from the other mech’s face, allowing the energon from the wounds to flow a bit more freely. Max let out a long hiss from his vocalizer, accompanied by a whimper that was laced with what seemed to be fear. 

After he’d removed his hand from the other mech’s faceplate, Overlord ran his hands down the sides of Maximus’ frame, sliding along the sleek plating and tracing over wounds that had been inflicted before today’s little rendezvous and were still taking time to heal. The Decepticon wriggled his claws into one of the more recent wounds, digging into a gash in the warden’s side to reach wires and sensitive cables underneath where the armor usually would be. Max threw his helm back at the sensation burning through his frame, heat and pain searing across his circuits. 

Of course, these little responses just drove Overlord to do it again and again. He was having /way/ too much fun with him, as always.

Leaning in closer to the bound mech, Overlord pressed his chassis against the other’s and dragged his glossa over one of Max’s horns. “Pretty little toy, how fun it is to break, and break you again, and again…” With a snarl in his voice, Overlord continued to drag his glossa downwards, past Maximus’ jawline and down to his neck. Biting and latching on to a group of neck cables had Max’s processor reeling for a moment. 

And to think that this was only the start of what was to come for this little session of theirs.

There were times when these games would last for hours, and sometimes where they’d even last days. And, on occasion, would only last for mere minutes if something didn’t quite go Overlord’s way or he quickly grew bored with the situation. But those occasions were as rare as a blue moon. 

Overlord dug his claws into Max’s hips, readjusting them with every new neck cable he bit into, a small pop and a rush of energon flooding his mouth as he worked. Maximus’ fiery optics dimmed, and at one point began rolling into the back of his helm, the sensations overriding every other feeling in his frame. 

Not once did Overlord untie his prisoner; it was all for the sake of the game, of course. When in the middle of what they refer to their most intimate moments, it’s all of maintaining the roles of the giver, and the receiver. And that was just the way both of them liked it.


End file.
